linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten
Forgotten is the tenth track on Linkin Park's debut album Hybrid Theory. It is one of the fastest tracks on the song. Mike Shinoda raps the verses, the chorus consists of interplay between Shinoda rapping and Chester Bennington screaming and singing, similar to "By Myself". Lyrics From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care There's a place so dark you can't see the end cock back and shock that which can't defend The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question Forcefully, the power of suggestion Then with the eyes tightly shut / looking through the rust and rot And dust / a spot of light floods the floor And pours over the rusted world of pretend The eyes ease open and it's dark again From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs Pollution manifested in perpetual sound The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the Street lamps, chain-link and concrete A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats On down the street till the wind is gone The memory now is like the picture was then When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture is there The memory won't escape me But why should I care In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you Now you got me caught in the act You bring the thought back I'm telling you that I see it right through you In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Music video Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Hybrid Theory